Eternal Destiny
by Moon Shards
Summary: Unmei of the Stars was one of the known fifty left of the mystics, who by accident is sent to save her friends and all that is magic and non-magic
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey, Moon Shards here!~^_^~This is my first fanfic, and so far, I'm not too sure about it.   
I've tried writing before, but really did not like my fics. So I never sent them in and never   
found out if they where any good. So, I guess that's for you to tell me. Enjoy!   
  
Oh yeah, all characters in this story are mine, and though I allow you to use their names,   
etc., please do not copy my characters.  
  
P.S. (~*~*~)=new scene ("")= words said by people ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eternal Destiny  
  
::Chapter One::  
"The Forest"  
  
Unmei of the Stars was fighting for her life. The Forest she was in had no name, for no one   
dared mention it much  
incase one of its evil monsters where to show up. Unmei had obviously underestimated her   
opponents, again. She  
was fighting three monsters resembling small wolves standing on their hind legs. She turned  
and kicked one in the  
stomach before they could harm her. Unmei was a seventeen-year-old mystic. Their used to be  
many mystics, as   
common as humans, but at the beginning of the world their was a great battle between Mystics   
and an evil King   
Norshin from the land of Waskiin.  
  
In the battle, the king was killed, but after he had killed all but a couple dozen mystics.   
So only about fifty where  
left now. This tale, however, unknown by humans because it was told only in the tongue of   
mystics, mysin, and   
humans greatly hated mystics now days because of their powers, never learned the tale. Mystics  
had great magic,  
and lived till about a thousand or two years. One of the most interesting things about all   
mystics where their eyes.   
They where a bright green, and they changed color to show their feelings.  
Green was just common, grey for fear, dark blue for anger, light blue for amusement, and so on.   
Right now Unmei's  
eyes where glowing a dark grey. Fear.   
  
Fear was etched in Unmei's mind as she just quickly punched one aside from clawing her neck.  
She jumped away   
from them and began chanting a spell. "Novas ke hom…" she started, but one of the monsters  
jumped at her before  
she could finish. "Stay…away…for one…minuet…so I…can cast…a stupid…SPELL!" She yelled as   
she elbowed  
on monster rather hard.  
Finally learning she wouldn't be casting a spell soon, she grabbed a green dagger from the   
side of her waist and with  
faster reflexes than humans, slit one of the monsters throats. "Yeah! Finally!" Unmei cheered.  
Unmei kicked one from  
the side, but before she could turn, the other one slashed at her back, obviously angered by   
the death of the third.  
  
"Ahh! Damn you!" She gasped as she felt blood ooze down her back. Finally she got enough room  
to cast a spell.   
"Novas ke homley!" She yelled pointing to fingers at one and a fireball flew out at it,   
incinerating the monster. "One   
more…just stay still!" Unmei begged, when all the sudden he did.  
Unmei was confused and watched as he gave a loud mournful cry. Unmei new she should attack now,  
but the monster   
was alone now, so it would be easy to kill. Unmei began to chant again when she heard a rustle  
to the side. "Huh?"   
She said.   
  
Her eyes that had turned light blur for happiness when she had beat the two monsters turned   
back to a dark  
grey of fear. "Who's there!?" Unmei cried when four monsters jumped out of the trees.  
"Ahhh!" She screeched grabbing on to the closest branch and pulled herself up in the tree, and   
quickly jumped from   
tree to tree like a squirrel. Unmei finally pulled her self in a tree and saw no others within   
ten feet to jump to. She  
looked down and saw that the strange monsters where their, and it looked like two more had   
joined. Unmei climbed  
higher and higher into the tree till she was at the top, but unfortunately, the monsters could  
climb trees, and where   
coming after her.  
  
"Vasen vu kumosen!" she quickly whispered and a light blasted away from her body, killing only  
the two climbing  
the tree leaving five left. Still too many. "Help!" She cried desperately hoping someone could  
save her. Finally one   
reached her and grabbed her throat and began to squeeze as she tried to breath. She kicked him  
in the stomach but  
another had come up and had cut her legs and skirt, and was now helping suffocate her. 'Help…'  
she cried mentally   
as her vision faded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unmei woke to find her self on a cot outside The Forest, and many scratches on her legs, back,  
and painful bruises  
on her neck. "Ouch…" She murmured sitting up, curiously wondering where the hell she was. She  
noted as a cold   
wind blew some of her "Its about time you woke, I thought I might have been to late." Said an  
amused voice. Unmei  
quickly sat up and noticed she was still wearing her short brown skirt, white top, but her   
dagger and sheath, and her   
pack were gone.  
  
Unmei looked over and saw a man about twenty-two or so with black hair and light blue eyes.  
She had always   
wanted hair as black as his, like night, her favorite time of day, when the stars shown at   
night, when her magic was   
at its strongest, but her hair was a light pink. Most mystics had an unusual hair color.   
"Who are you!?" She yelled,   
flipping out of the cot and getting in her fighting position. "Someone who just saved your  
life." He chuckled. "What's   
your name?" Unmei demanded, still worried. "None of your concern, and don't worry, if I wanted  
you dead, you   
would be." He retorted.  
  
Unmei calmed down and asked, "Where are we?" "Outside The Forest, and outside the Hills." The   
Hills was where   
Unmei lived. The leader, Oaken, and elderly man in humans, near old enough to join the spirits  
of Earth, had raised her.  
When Unmei was four, her mother, also a mystic, had left her with a fisher in the village of   
old. Pretty soon he noticed   
weird things, my eyes, my hair, and things would all the sudden burst into flames around her,  
and she was very strong   
for her age. So on a trip to The Hills, he had left Unmei with a woman name Eve, and her   
husband, Kenji. They too,  
noticed the strange things about Unmei, and brought her to the leader, Oaken.  
  
He quickly learnt that Unmei was a mystic, and when Eve and Kenji found out, would not keep   
her because most   
humans fear mystics, not knowing much  
about them because they where so few numbered. So Oaken kept her and raised her, and let her   
cast all the spells  
she wanted, and train how ever she felt. Unmei still resented her mother, wherever she was.  
"It is near moonrise, you may rest here tonight, and tomorrow you may leave for home." His   
eyes had changed from   
a light blue to a bright green. "You're a mystic." Unmei said more than asked. "Your eyes are   
quicker than most.  
That will help you later in your life. Yes, I am a mystic, just like you." He informed. "There  
a very few left. It can't  
be coincidental that you are here." She declared.  
  
"Very quick is your brain too. For that, I will tell you why I come to this village. I am Kiro  
of the Night. I have come  
here for the cause of everyone on this Earth, and me. You have heard of the evil of Norshin   
right? Well there is a new  
king, on even stronger than the last, and now there are hardly any mystics left. I have come  
to get training by The  
Forest. Than I will have to go find the three stones of the Mountain Kings, Sakasu, Sukai,  
and Sikieno. With the   
three, the King of Norshin can be stopped."  
Unmei new what he was talking about. Even in the most peaceful of places monsters from unknown   
places had shown  
up, and in places already filled with evil was once horror, was now a nightmare beyond   
imaginable. The word from   
towns was traveling quickly of all queer happenings.  
  
"Yes, I knew something was wrong. Monsters have shown up from nowhere almost everywhere. So  
you have come   
to end it all, huh?" Unmei said, slightly disbelieving him. She had met many people who   
believed they would become   
great heroes; many came through The Hills hoping to find adventure. When they did, they   
usually never came back.  
Oaken supposedly had a map to find these stones, and many had come to get it to fight this   
evil.   
  
Oaken would not give it unless they got through challenge. To her knowledge, for she was never   
aloud to watch   
them, no one had passed as of yet.  
"So, another one has come. You seek Oaken then, my guardian. Many have tried for the map but  
none have made   
it yet. Even though you are a mystic, Oakes's test are tough. Here is some advice. Don't   
underestimate him, or else  
you shall loose." She warned.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't underestimate people, unlike you." He replied, his eyes turning light  
blue in amusement, while  
Unmei's turned a dark blue in anger.  
"I am the strongest in The Hills!" She retorted with a huff.  
"A village of humans."  
"With many strong warriors!"  
  
"For humans. Mystics are stronger, and the monsters inhabiting these lands now are stronger  
yet."  
"Yet you think you can hold them off AND their master, Norshin?" Unmei asked incredulously.  
"I do not think I am so strong, though I know I might be if I get these stones." Kiro answered.   
"But-" Unmei was cut off as Kiro said, "It's late. You can have some bread and cheese, all I   
have left from my  
long journey. In the morning, we shall go to The Hills to see your guardian Oaken.  
  
Unmei ate some cheese, and nibbled at the piece of bread, stomach queasy, probably from a   
healing spell Kiro had   
preformed. She was angered at having to take refuge from this stranger, especially one so   
arrogant, even if he was a  
mystic. God knew how much she had always wanted to meet another mystic, but God also knew  
how much she hated  
having to rely on someone, feeling week, and obliged to them.   
  
Unmei sipped some clear water from a flask she had been given. Another thing about mystics   
where the only things  
they would drink where water, or wine. They repulsed anything else. Once finished, Unmei got   
up and went to the  
cot where she was tolled to sleep. She had argued for a while with Kiro, saying she would   
rather sleep on the grass   
than take any more of his charity. But after him threatening to make the grass burn to her   
touch, a tricky spell young   
mystics have very much trouble at, she agreed grumbling, and silently fell asleep on the cot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Unmei awoke, she noted that it was very early, the sun noy even up yet. She got up and   
looked at The Forest   
she heard something russle. She knew they where very close to The Forest, bt yet again, she   
knew, not even in the  
middle of night would the monsters come out. Slowly she turned at begin towards her cot, when   
something small, and   
furry jumped on her back and grabbed her neck.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love? Hate? Somewhere in-between you're not sure what to call it?  
Please tell me what you think!! I'm still not sure about this, so if you enjoyed it so far,  
and would like more, please   
review and tell me what you think. Even if you don't like, I might write it any ways for my   
pleasure of knowing "I" wrote something! *yeah!*   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey! Second out. Thanks soooo much to all that have gone this far. Please, really I   
don't know what you think, so if you like my fic so far. Well anyways here it is, chapter 2 of   
"Eternal Destiny."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eternal Destiny  
::Chapter Two::  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Unmei screamed in surprise and quickly grabed the furry object and brought it  
to her face. It looked like some small bear, only six inches tall, sandy brown fur, and dragon   
fly wings on it's back. On his paws where claws of the likes of a Dragon's, and it's teath like  
tiny daggers.  
Unmei looked up and saw that Kiro had woken and had ran over towards her. He seamed  
worried and ready to fight, but now his eyes had changed to show amusement. He walked up and   
grabbed the little creature in my hand that was squirning and flapping his wings to get away and  
laughed.   
"You should know you can't hurt mystics." Kiro chuckled. Unmei frowned in confusion.   
'What is that thing?'  
"I didn't know she was a mystic!" the strange thing cried out to Kiro, suprising Unmei  
that it could talk.  
"You talk!?" Unmei asked incredously.  
"Unmei, this is Saykio. He was a gaurdian to my half sister." Kiro introduced. At this,   
the little creature named Saykio flew out of Kiro's hands and did a little bow.  
"Nice to meat another mystic. Last time I saw one besides Kiro was two years ago before  
we left." Saykio said.  
"Why isn't he guarding your sister still?" Unmei asked curiously.   
"She was a mysman. So she had powers of a mystic, but a life span of of human, so   
she died at the age of seventy, when I was eleven." Kiro informed. Mysman. That was a mystic who   
had a human and a mystic as parents and had some human characteristics, and some mystic   
characteristics.   
"So now he's YOUR gaurdian? Hahaha!" Unmei laughed.  
"No, he is needed to help find the stones if I am to defeat Norshin." He replied,  
smiling.  
"What where you talking about when you said that Sayiko couldn't attack a mystic? Those  
teath look really sharp to me." Unmei pointed out.  
"I'm a Verkénion. We are prtotectures of Mystics by birth, most killed in the battle  
of King Norshin and the Ancient Mystics." Sayiko informed, looking slightly proud of himself.  
"So where have you been all night? I never saw you till now." She continued her rant  
of questions.  
"I was searching The Forests, that is how Kiro found you, I saw you fighting those  
mosters. Kiro just barely made it to you to save you. Now in this dark I did not notice you  
for the girl from earlier, I thought you to be a thief." Saykio said with a frown.  
"Don't worry Saykio, she is fine. We should go to sleep for the second time tonight.  
It is near sunrise." Kiro said. Unmei yawned her agreement.   
"Go to sleep, I will watch over you both, being so as that you are both mystics. I will  
sleep in Kiro's pack in the morning when we head for The Hills." Saykio informed.  
"Good night Saykio." Unmei said, purposefuly forgeting Kiro, as she walked towards her  
cot.  
"Good night Unmei." Saykio replied.  
"Good night to you too, Unmei." Kiro said, luaghing as he went towards his cot, angering  
Unmei.  
  
After getting in her cot, Unmei wondered over what had happened within the day. She   
wondered if Kiro and Saykio would pass Oaken's challenge. Only tomorrow could answer her  
questions though, so Unmei fell a sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Unmei." Unmei heard as small, fuzzy paws pushed against her arm. Unmei quickly sat up  
and got ready to fight anyone who got in her way.   
"Just like Kiro. I once made the mistake of yelling in his ear, and nearly got his elven  
dagger stuck right through my heart." Saykio commented.   
"Dammit Saykio! Trying to kill your self? Don't do that!" She hissed.  
"Sorry, but Kiro tolled me to wake you, though The Hills is only a short ways off, hardly  
an hour away, Oaken and your friends must be curious as to where you are." Saykio apologized.  
"Oaken knows of my training, I can spend days outside The Hills, and I don't have any  
friends." Unmei replied hottly, eyes turning color to show anger.  
"I'm sorry you don't have friends, but it is common with mystics. If you where to meet  
elves and fairies, I'm sure they would become your friends." Kiro said, noticing the slight  
color of sadness in her eyes.  
"Hmph, when do we leave?" Unmei asked, ignoring Saykio's comment.  
"After you eat. I collected some berries, and their is some bread and cheese left."  
  
After Unmei, Kiro, and Saykio ate, they headed east of The Forest towards The Hills.  
They walk was very uneventful, exept for a few arguments between Unmei and Kiro, and Saykio  
having to change the subject to stop them from going at each others throats. When they arrived   
at The Hills bordering houses, Unmei noticed a group of girls who had always teased her for  
her pink hair, and nature to fight strange creatures of The Forests.   
They beleived that Unmei was no better than the creatures she fought, saying she was the  
one who summoned them in the first place, and that she should go live in The Forest. They where  
six in all, always wearing skimpy things, gossiping and talking about the strongest and cutest   
boys.  
They saw her entering the small village, and started giggling and pointing at my hair.  
Then they saw Kiro and Saykio and giggled more, this time flirtatiously, obviously liking Kiro.  
I stopped and glared at them, wishing more than ever that Oaken had not told her never to use  
her magic on villagers, but oh how tempting! She knew this one that would send the person's   
voice hoarse, and make great stomach pains.   
Crysta, the 'leader' of the six, Neko, Meika, Chiharu, Utako, and Shizuki, who  
where all twenty, began over towards us.  
"Hey! Unmei! Whe have been so worried!" She said fakely as the rest came over to where   
we had stopped.  
"Yeah Unmei, we thought those things in The Forest had killed you for sure!" Chiharu   
said, grinning coldly at her. "But I see you got some help." She continued lookin up at Kiro   
fondly.  
"Hi! I'm Shizuki, my friend Crysta, Neko, Chiharu, Meika, and Utako, you?" Shizuki  
flirted, smiling brightly at Kiro. What happened next disgusted Unmei to no extent. Kiro smiled  
back.  
"Kiro. Nice to meet you." He said to each one as they giggled.   
"So why are you hanging out with our here friend Unmei? She is so young, and is always  
going off fighting, and is a mystic! But with THAT hair, and those eyes, I'm sure you noticed."  
Meika asked lightly, glaring at Unmei. Unmei was just about to do a little summoning charm, just  
a small rat, to scare them witless, when she was shoved by Utako and just hardly stumbled.   
"Oops, oh sorry Unmei!" She apologized, how ever hollow it was.  
"Actualy, after saving her from The Forest, I thought I should make sure she did not get  
in any more trouble, so I came to send her home, for my destination was this village." Kiro   
smiled smuggly. I could tell he was used to this, but I guess he would be, with hair that black,  
and being that fit from fighting. She just couldn't beleive he was intrested with THESE girls,   
of all girls.  
"Look, Meika, we have to go see Oaken, so we gotta go." Unmei interupted.  
"Oh, and keep Kiro locked up wtih stuffy old Oaken? To have kept a mystic in the first   
place is insane, then let her work her powers? Ha!" Crysta laughed.  
"Actually, Kiro is-"  
"on important buisness with Oaken, so I must go talk with him. Good-bye girls." Kiro  
interupted Unmei and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the 'Fawning Six' as Unmei called  
them, and began to whisper in her ear, "Don't tell anyone what I am. If I am to do well with the  
challenge of Oaken's, then people can't know I'm a mystic too. Not only Oaken is scoring. Others  
will be too, this is an important matter, and even though they know mystics are powerful, they   
would believe that once with the map I would join Norshin and help him."  
"Lucky you, you get all the girls to fawn over you, not knowing what you really are,   
while they tease me for being exaclty what you are!" Unmei retorted angrily.  
"This is not about some social life! This is about our destiny, if we have one!" Kiro  
said angrily.  
"You don't understand! All my life, I have been sent to family to family because of what  
I am. They all lied about me so as to get rid of me! Finaly Oaken takes me in and cares to me,  
only to have the whole village hate me, and want me drowned when I was found out! If Oaken was   
not leader of one of the most important villages, I would have been! You grew up with mystics,  
and humans who did not mind you being what you are!" Unmei whispered out harshly through tears,  
and than muttered, "Mana Kesless!" and dissapeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unmei apeared in one of the better houses, in the center of the village in a neat room  
with paintings of fairies and unicorns. Their was many shleves with century-old books, and   
pouches of herbs and dusts. Small orbs holding light inside where on top of a shelf above the  
bed. The lights where dim, and the room itself seamed enchanted. Unmei, however, ignored all  
of it, and went straight to the door and went out it to a hall way to a stair case and went down   
it, and went into a room with many books, not as old as the ones in the previous room. On a couch  
in the middle of the room sat a man in his fiffties blowing a pipe looking at a book. Unmei   
walked towards him.  
"Oaken." She said.  
"Unmei! Glad to see you. I was curious how long you would be out this time. Find any   
more books on ancient times of mystics?" the man asked. Unmei found books mysteriously when ever  
she went out training or exploring. They where very old, and where written in mysin. They told  
of how to cast spells, which was how Unmei learned them, and told the history of mystics. It   
still confused her she understood and knew mysmin, and that the books just appeared.  
"Where you expecting Kiro of the Night?" Unmei asked, ignoring his question.  
"Yes, infact I was, he should apear some time today." he replied, looking curiously at  
her.  
"I met him at The Forest. He brought me to the village, then I teleported to my room."  
Unmei explained.   
"Good, so he should be here within five minuets." he replied. They waited in silence  
for a couple of minuets till Unmei said,  
"How did he find out about your challenge when he comes from so far away?" Unmei asked  
curiously.  
"This is an important matter Unmei. You are to young to understand. The word has been  
sent to many strong warriors about the map. Many come up, not for actually defeating this evil,  
but to gain the gold on the way. The treasure hidden on the way is massive. So that is a little  
plus to get warriors to go." Oaken chuckled.  
"But-"   
"Knock, knock." a banging at the door interupted Unmei.  
"Ahhh, that must be Kiro. Come then Unmei." Oaken stated, getting up off the couch  
and went to the door, Unmei following slowly. She knew when Oaken told her something, as an  
elder, she must obey. But more then anything, at the knock, Unmei wanted to go running up  
stares to her room.  
Oaken went to the door and opened it too see Saykio and Kiro. Unmei imidantly hid behind  
a shelf next to the door.  
"Hello, I am Kiro of the Night, and this is Saykio, and I am looking for the village   
leader, Oaken." Kiro introduced.  
"I am Oaken, it is nice to finaly meet you Kiro. Come in please. Unmei, come out from   
thier." Oaken said. Unmei hesitantly came out, blushing, and said,  
"Oaken, I do not feal well after my trip. I would like to rest in my room if that is ok?"  
It wasn't all a lie. Her neck was still sore and she could still feal the cuts on her back.  
"Come on, Unmei, being a mystic you can't be as all worn out as that!" He laughed.   
Unmei could not beleive it. He had just openly said I was a mystic to a stranger! Even though   
Kiro already knew, Oaken did not know he knew, and did not know he was a mystic too.   
"Oaken, I would really like to rest." Unmei pleaded. Oaken looked in her eyes, one that  
had made her beleive he was mystic years ago, and said,  
"Unmei, forget earlier happenings, and come with us. This matter concerns you too,   
though how ever young you are." Oaken ordered, eyes hard. Unmei had to go now. She could get  
in VERY much trouble if she tried again, so she obliged and went with them to the Meeting Room,  
where Oaken and important people discussed important things.  
Once in the room, Oaken sat down at a circular table, followed by Kiro and Unmei. Saykio  
just hovered by Kiro's shoulder.  
'Damn, Saykio sure is loyal. I would not stay with a person like that for long. I hope  
Kiro makes the challenge and leaves!' Unmei thought.  
"Kiro, you will be staying here with us till the other leaders of the villages nearby  
come so you can take the challenge." Oaken informed Kiro.  
'Shit, Kiro would be staying for a while! Those other leaders took almost everything   
with them when they came. They never took any less then two days to get here.' She thought  
angrily. Kiro just nodded.  
"And Unmei,the reason I asked you to come, I'm not to sure about. For both a mystic and  
human life, you are very young indeed. Yet their is no choice when it comes to this evil.  
Though I can not read mysin as you do, I can see that Norshin in your books is written with fear,  
and I know this evil will be to great for Kiro. Though he is a strong mystic, but so are you,  
for your age. I only know not even half of his power, but it beyond exeeds your own, and your's,  
only half, is greater than most mystics, even when mystics where every where. Your will is very   
strong, so I have to ask you something that will seem horrid to you and Kiro," Oaken paused as   
everyone stared at him. 'So he does know hes a mystic.' Unmei quickly thought to herself.  
"I want you to stay here." Oaken finnished. Everyone was silent. 'Horrid? What does he  
mean? No way in hell was I going to go fight Norshin, with any stones are not!' Unmei thought.  
"Oaken, you are right. She must stay." Kiro stated. Saykio nodded in agreement.  
"Are you ok? Horrid you said? No way would I go fight Norshin! I'm not stupid, and not   
even with all that money you talk of, I would never go!" Unmei screeched, standing up. "I could  
not even fight these monsters in The Forest! You see me here now? I would have been a bloody   
heap on the ground in The Forest if Kiro had not saved me!"   
"You hold your power back. You read how strong mystics are at different ages. You   
beleive you should be this strong at your age, not knowing you are holding back even greater   
magic." Oaken noted calmly.  
"So what! I don't even want to go. How is it bad thing that you, when I don't want to go,  
wont let me?" Unmei asked increduously.  
"Because of your powers, you could easily help me in getting the stones if I make the   
test." Kiro replied.  
"But I don't want to in the first place!" Unmei said, frustraited.   
"That may be so now, but later your mind might change. You are tired, go to sleep Unmei."  
Oaken said. Unmei said nothing, but left the room, went up the stairs, and layed on her bed and  
fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unmei woke to see the moon and stars shining through the window. She sat up from bed and   
got out a white blouse and a short forest grin skort and changed into them. She took out a brush  
and comed her waist long pink hair. After that, she wrapped her sheath around her waith  
with her dagger and pouch of faerie dust(which warded off nosy pixies) and went down to see what  
Oaken and Kiro where doing. While going down the hallway, she saw Saykio flying up.  
"Oh, your awake Unmei. I came to wake you for dinner." he said, flying towards her.   
"Unmei, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't know they treated mystics that whey here." he cried  
wrapping his teeny fuzy paws around her neck, trying to hug her. Unmei smiled.  
"Don't care much any more Saykio, it does not bother me much now that your my friend, and  
Oaken does not care I'm a mystic." Unmei replied, trying to hug the tiny creature back. He let  
go and flew a few feet in front of her.  
"Come on then Unmei!" Saykio said, looking happy that she had called him a friend. "Lets  
go eat!" And so Unmei and Saykio went towards the dinning room where Kiro and Oaken sat, and  
ate ham, bacon, cheese, bread, berries, and wine. After dinner Unmei said,  
"I would like to go to the lake for a swim tonight Oaken, if that is ok." she asked.  
"You may, as long as you return early enough to sleep well." he replied.  
"I will go to protect Unmei." Saykio said. Unmei nearly laughed. He was nice, and his  
intentions sweet, but she could not see this little cutie saving her from some evil.  
"Yes, that would be best Saykio. Enjoy your swim." Kiro agreed as Unmei and Saykio left  
the table and went towards Unmei's room. Unmei entered her room and changed into a small white  
bikini made out of some material that looked like a white rose petal. Over this she put on a  
white knee length dress while Saykio waited outside her door. She went out and looked at Saykio.  
It was Friday, the lake probably had others already swimming, but she alway went any ways.  
"Give me your hand Saykio." Unmei instructed him, and he did do right away. "Gen va   
Feii!" And they both vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saykio and Unmei appeared behind a large oak tree next to the Crysta Lake. It was ironic,  
for it was named that for it was crystal clear, and pure. Everything Crysta, the 'leader' of the  
'Fawning Six' wasn't. And speaking of the whores, their they where, in the middle of the lake, in  
tha smallest possible swim suits, flirting with three guys.  
"Come on Saykio! Lets swim!" She laughed ignoring Crysta and her friends, and ran towards  
the water. Unmei was a great swimmer, but hardly any knew. She usualy swam when all where gone,  
or just a few people, who ignored her, where their.  
Saykio laughed and flew after her. Crysta and her gang heard us and watched us come.   
They all gave Unmei dirty looks, like daring her to swim in the same lake as them. Unmei came to   
the lake, and went around it to a flat, large log that went five feet out through the lake. She  
ran up top it and dived into the seven feet deep clear blue water, after removing her white   
dress.  
When she came up for air, Kiro was flying above her.  
"Don't you swim?" she asked.  
"Yes, but the water looks cold." he replied.  
"Nope, it's nice and cool. Come on!" and with that, Unmei reached up and pulled him under  
with her. Under water she saw all the peoples lags turned towards her, and let go of Saykio.  
He swam with her under water till she cam up to shallow water and stood up as Saykio swam up and  
fluttered above the water and laughed along with Saykio.  
"Unmei!" an all to familiar voice called. Unmei turned towards Crysta,   
her friends, and the three guys she now saw where Matoki, Seevan, and Ekiino.   
"Oh, Unmei! Look, here is the bitch who's own mother abandoned." She said to Matoki,  
Seevan, and Ekiino. They nodded but looked Unmei up and down, obviously impressed with her body.  
This she saw, and angered her greatly. Saykio obviously saw this too, and was angered by what   
Crysta had said and went under water. A moment later, to her suprise, up came a handsom man  
with brown hair and ice blue eyes.  
"Unmei is a beutiful kind person, and is very strong." he said looking at them in   
disgust. 'Wow! This must be how he protects mystics.' Unmei thought. Crysta looked stunned that   
all a sudden, a very handsome guy had appeared from no where, and was looking at her, the most   
beutiful girl in the vilage(next to Unmei, but no one but theboys ever let on) with disgust.  
"Saykio?" Unmei asked unsure as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Yep, it's me." he said, smiling down on her, his voice souding normal again. Unmei   
smiled up at him and giggled.   
"Thanks." Saykio stayed in human form, and swam with Unmei. While swiming, Saykio asked,  
"Unmei, want to race from here to that side of the lake?" he asked.  
"Sure!" she replied.  
"Ready, set, go!" he cried and swam off, followed quickly by Unmei. One thing for sure,   
Unmei was a very fast swimmer, but Saykio was faster.  
'Uh oh, he's going to win!' Unmei thought, and quickly mumbled throught the water,  
"Seako Mizu!" and she sped off even faster, catching up to Saykio, and just barely   
beating him.  
"You cheated! You used magic to help you! I can sense when a spell is used." he whined.  
"Oops?" she asked and giggled. She looked at her hand and noticed her ring that an elven  
girl had given her as good luck was missing.  
"Oh, no! My ring is missing!" Unmei cried.  
"Lets swim done and find it." Saykio suggested, swimming down to start looking. It took  
Unmei about five seconds to get to the bottom of the seven feet deep lake, and she swam along   
the bottom, looking among some of the weeds at the bottom. She saw a light shining in one   
particular wide and tangly patch. She quickly swam over to it, and searched through it with her  
hands. She felt the weeds sawying up against her legs, making her want to laugh. Finally, she   
found it, and slipped it on her finger, and began swimming to the top. Well, she would have,  
if her legs had not got tangled up in the weeds.  
'Oh no!' she thought, and looked and saw that Saykio had gotten the misfortune of Crysta  
and the lot to take advantage of him being alone and was basicaly throwing themselves at him.  
Unmei was about to cast a spell that would unbind her legs when she remembered that she could not  
in the watter. So she turned over and luckily got one foot free. Then with her hands, she quickly  
untied the other and quickly tried to swim up, lungs screaming fo air.  
"Splash!" she heard as she began to get tired, and closed her eyes, as she felt two hands  
grab her waist and pull her slightly down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehehe. So, cliffhanger? What do you think? Common, don't be shy, e-mail, reveiw, anything,  
but please, even if you hate, please reveiw. I would really like to hear what you think, even  
if all you say is "good" or "bad" or "ok" just take five seconds of your time, and make my day  
happy, scince I'm writing this at two in the morning for you guys. ^_~ Anyways, chapter three   
should be out next Sunday, for those of you that care, if any do.   
~Moon Shards~   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey all you great, superb readers, who I just KNOW will R&R, or else. (Smiles evily and  
laughs maniacly) Come on! I waste my time writing these, you could at least just reveiw them.  
I know what your thinking. (Don't mind her, let someone else reveiw her) well obviously you ALL  
think that way, and so I want you to become unique. Think differently and reveiw my story!   
(waits for aplauding, as dust blows from the wind) Cough, well, anyways, enjoy. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eternal Destiny  
::Chapter Three::  
  
Unmei swatted at the hands that where trying to drag her under deaper. Unmei soon   
realised that they kept going down, even when they should have hit the bottom. Suddenly a hand  
grabbed Unmei's and tried pulling her up, but the other person was stronger, and soon the other  
person's hand slipped out of her hand. Unmei began to squirm in the strangers arms, keeping her  
eyes clamped shut. Unmei really neaded air, and was gonna drown soon if she did not get any soon.  
Finaly when Unmei thought she would pass out from lack of oxygen, she could breath. Yet they had   
never swam up wards. Cautiously, Unmei opened her eyes, and saw she was not in Crysta Lake any  
more.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that she was still in water, but now it was salty, and   
it was in some sort of cave, that led down to a river. The second thing she noticed was that   
a young, very handsome man with aqua colored hair was holding her by the waist, and was pulling   
her down the river.  
  
'Where am I?' she thought, loungs to tired to talk. The person pulling her down the lake  
could not be human from his hair color, unless it was died with many different berries. 'Probably  
a mystic, how else could we get here?' she pondered. Suddenly the cave ended, and he swam under,  
bringing Unmei with her.  
  
Unmei gasped. Underwater too. She could now breath, and not only that, there was a whole  
beutiful coral looking city under the water. Unmei felt a fish brush her leg, and looked back and  
noticed it was not a fish, but the 'legs' of the man. 'Typical, a merman.' Finaly Unmei got her   
voice and said,  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked. He looked back at her and smilled, but said  
nothing. Unmei gave up, knowing that if a mermaid did not talk to you, it would not no matter   
what you did. Unmei was scared. Though mermaids little interested her, and hardly ever read about  
them, she had read in one of her books on the history of mystics that a curse had been set upon   
the royal line of mystics that the first born daughter would be kidnaped and wed to the first   
born son to the mermaid royal line. Scince then, they took habbit of picking mystics when   
swimming in any lake at all, and would either anslave them or wed them.  
  
Yipee.  
  
'Now what?' she asked herlself. Quickly she looked at the head of the merman who was   
dragging her closer towards the city. Above the aqua hair, was a small coral crown.  
  
'Dammit! Of all times! He couldn't have picked Crysta, could he, hmm?' They reached the   
city and many mermaids and mermen swimming around stopped and smilled at her. The merman that   
held me swam to what was obviously the castle. When we got to the door shapped things the front,   
he stopped and out came an elderly merman and mermaid, both with crowns on their heads.  
  
"Welcome back, Urchin. It has been a couple of waves, and we where wondering when you   
would find a girl. Wait, this girl can't be human." the Queen said.  
  
"No, my dear, she is a mystic." the King answered her unasked question.  
  
"She is very beutiful, is she not? She would be a great queen." the obviously Prince   
Urchin said. Unmei was pretty pissed they where talking as if she was not their, and just asumed  
I would marry this prince. She did have a life you know!  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like to go home now after being so rudely pulled away from my   
friends and nearly drowned!" Unmei said angrily.  
  
"You will be wed to our son, Prince Urchin of Atlantis. You should rejoice." The King   
replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I am greatly neaded at my village-"  
  
"Don't worry about the land walkers, you are now a mermaid, soon to be my queen!" Prince   
Urchin decalared.   
  
"I dont WANT to marry you! I wanna go back on home, go to my friends, and live my   
thousnd or so years on land!" Unmei yelled hottly. Big mistake.  
  
"You will marry Prince Urchin the twelth in five waves, and at the celebration, will  
become a mermaid and be the knew queen!" the Queen said angrily and she and her husband swam   
away. Unmei grew scared at the thought of wedding this prince and becoming a mermaid. She hoped   
that Oaken, Saykio, or even Kiro would find out and save her.   
  
"That was not a wise thing to do. Forever my mother will now have a hate towards you   
and be disgusted with everything you do till her death bed. Come, I will show you to your room,   
where you will stay till our wedding, he said smilling, playing with a lock of her pink hair.  
  
What was with her and strange things happening all of the suddon? First Kiro, Saykio,   
Oaken's weird insident in The Meeting Room, and now this. Unmei sighed out loud as the Prince   
led her up to a circular room with eight doors, each one marked with a different rune but one.  
  
"This is the princess' rooms. I have seven sisters. This room was made for you before I   
left. You can fix it as you like." Unmei looked around and noticed a spell must have been  
enchanted on the whole city as to make sure things where not whipped away by a current. She  
turned when she heard her door shut at Prince Urchin leaving.  
  
"God dammit, why me!" she yelled to herself, or so she thought.  
  
"Actually, you really are quite lucky, the prince is a very handsome and kind merman."  
a mermaid said, swimming out of a smaller room connecting to the one she was in.  
  
"I'm sure he is and all, but I have friends and family at home." Unmei said to this new  
mermaid. She would have swam away, had she any idea where she was.  
  
"Just like all the others. But don't worry, you'll enjoy it soon enough and feal so   
greatful for your beuty that Prince Urchin would choose you." she replied, with a dreamy look on  
her face. And this had started out with matters as important as saving the world from the dark  
king, Norshin.  
  
"Oh! I'm Coral, nice to meet my future queen." she giggled, bowing. Unmei smilled. These  
people where rather nice, except for kidnapping her.  
  
"Unmei of the Stars." she introduced. The young mermaid gasped.  
  
"No way!" she asked, looking totaly shocked. What was wrong with her name? If Destiny  
of the Stars was like some bad omen fraise, which was what her name translated to, then  
why was she so shell shocked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Unmei asked, skrunching up her brow.  
  
"N,nothing. Good night, your mejesty." Coral bowed, then swam out the door.  
  
"Strange." Unmei said. She then swam around the room, looking around. It was so weird,  
swimming instead of walking. Unmei wished more than anything to go home, even though it was a  
nice place, when she remembered something important.  
She was a mystic.  
Being a mystic Unmei could cast spells, and one very important one was teleportation!  
Unmei quickly began chanting a spell she had used hundreds of times.  
  
"Mana Kesless!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Mana Kesless!" she mumbled, more urgently.  
  
Zilch.  
  
"Mana Kesless!!!" she screeched, one more time, breaking into sobs, realising that   
they also enchanted Atlantis so the mystics could not teleport away. She swam over to the bed,  
noticing that at once below the cannopy of the bed, some strange artifitial gravity pushed her  
down on her bed so she could sleep. After an hour or so, Unmei fell asleep from crying,   
giving up all hope of ever returning home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Unmei woke and sat down on her bed. She felt strange, as if she had   
been enchanted.   
  
'Probably so, kowing mermaids. Wonder what?' Their was a soft knocking at the door, and  
cautiously, Coral came back in.  
  
"Good morning your higness. You are expected to go downstairs after you have eaten, and  
join Prince Urchin, and his royal parents." she informed, obviously calmed after last night.  
Unmei wondered where, and what you would eat under the sea. She was very hungry.  
  
"Pearl will come by soon enough with your food. I will see you later, your higness." and  
then, Coral left. Unmei saighed.  
  
"If the rest of my life is going to be like this, than I realy pity all those other   
nystic princesses." she said to herself aloud. Unmei swam around the room for awile, enjoying   
the feal of nothing holding her downm till a small hand ratted against the door. Unmei opened  
the door to reveal a young mermaid with red hair holding a small tray.   
  
"Hi, I'm Pearl! Here, I brought you some food!" she said, bowing. Unmei laughed,  
enjoying everyone bowing to her.  
  
"I'm Unmei, come in." she said, allowing the youne mermaid access. Pearl swam across to   
a small table and set down the tray and lifted the top to some seaweed and fish. Unmei ate the   
fish, but looked at the seaweed curiously. Pearl giggled.  
  
"They said you might not take intrest to the seaweed. Just like humans need water, if  
you are to live down here, you will need to eat it." she said, sitting down next to Unmei.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Pearl suddenly peeped up.  
  
"Sure." Unmei replied.  
  
"I used to live on land to as a human, but when I was five, while I was swimming, I   
suddenly got pulled down and brought here," Pearl began.   
  
'So she was kidnapped to become a slave.' Unmei thought sadly.  
  
"and they turned me into a mermaid. I don't remember much of my life on land, I   
beleive it is because of an enchantment they place on you. I guess soon you will forget too. So  
before you do, I wanted to ask you what it is like on land." she continued. Unmei felt bad  
that she would forget her seventeen years on land. She knew she felt weird that morning. Unmei  
pushed those thoughts back, though, however. 'Prehaps it will be for the best.' she thought.  
  
So Unmei told Pearl all she could remember of land, the trees, flowers, animals, the  
clouds and sun, and anything else. Whe she had done, Pearl just sat their, drinking up all she   
had heard, then sighed.  
  
"I wished I still lived on land. It sounds wonderful! Now when you forget, I will be   
able to retell you, so you will always remember. Oh, if I could, I would go back." Pearl said  
sadly. "It is so dark and bleak here, and I always after care for the seven snoby princesses."  
  
"Don't worry, Pearl. Maybe someday we will get out of here." Unmei said.  
  
"If anyone will, I'm sad to say, it will be me. Once you marry to the prince, you will  
be binded to the sea for ever." Pearl muttered. "Your so beutiful, with your pink hair, you  
never find someone as pretty as you down here. And kind. Even if I get the chance, I would  
never let you alone down here." the young mermaid said, hugging her. Unmei's heart sunk at this,  
but felt happier that this girl would do so for her.  
  
"Calm down. We will talk again later. I mujst go see the prince." and with that, Unmei   
left Pearl on her bed, and swam down to see Prince Urchin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unmei swam down and saw Prince Urchin waiting for her.  
  
"Good morining, Unmei." he said. Unmei said nothing, angry at this merman for making her  
life a total hell, ignoring the fact that he knew her name as well. He grabbed her arm and led  
her to a room with his father, mother, and other important looking mermaids and mermen.  
  
"Good evening Father, Mother," he said, bowing. "Counsel." he continued bowing to the  
others. He led her to two empty seats and sat her down in one, and him setting in one next to   
hers.  
  
"On my trip, I searched all lakes, but found no girl who I thought to take up my mothers  
place. After three waves, I gave up and desided to return, but decided to try the lakes on my   
way home. I found one inparticular lake, and inside I saw Unmei, swimming around, looking for her  
ring she had dropt, when she got her feet entangle in some seaweed. I desided I would choose   
her, and grabbed her after her feet got loose, and brought her here. Since then, I found out  
Unmei is a mystic, and a very powerful one at that, considering her teleportation spell she   
tried last night nearly worked."   
  
Unmei glared at the young prince and said nothing.  
  
"Well the matters we have are important, and I know tradition is five waves, but we must  
change it to tomorrows third current." one mermaid said.  
  
"Yes, you are right, so at todays third current we must change her to a mermaid." the   
Queen said.  
  
"No!" Unmei suddenly spoke out.  
  
"And why not? Still have your memories of land, but you will love the dark ocean to that  
wretched land." a merman said.  
  
"Good, then at the third current have the ceremony ready. The the wedding will be the   
third current tomorrow? Good. Lets get ourselfs prepared." another merman said, and all got up  
and began talking to the king and queen. Prince Urchin grabbed Unmei's hand and pulled her out   
of the room.  
  
"At the third current, or one and a half hours from now, you will become a mermaid! It   
will take one day for the spell to become permanent, so in one day, we will marry!" he he said   
happily.  
  
"No!" Unmei yelled, and she ripped her arm from Prince Urchin and swam back up to the  
room she was currently staying in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! I know I said the next would be out Sunday, but I changed my mind, and wrote this  
for all of ya. Hope you are enjoying it so far, and I'm not even going to ask you to reveiw   
because if you do, you do. I'm writing this anyways. Well, the next one hopefully will be out  
soon. Till next time!  
Moon Shards  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hiya! Here is chapter four...hope you will enjoy it ^_~. I hope you guys appreciate what   
work I go through to bring this to you! Well, I hope you enjoy it, and will be kind enough to   
reveiw. Anyhow...  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eternal Destiny  
::Chapter Four::  
  
Unmei swam up to her room and sat down, extremely tickted. Oh how she wanted to go home!  
But she would be stuck here forever. In a very short time, she would go from being a mystic  
to a mermaid! Unmei looked around and hoped that Pearl would come in soon. She missed the little  
girl.  
  
Unmei got up and anrily looked around. What was her life gonna be like as a mermaid? What  
more could you do in the ocean but swim? God, she would do ANYTHING to go home!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Unmei, a small knock came at the door. Unmei   
sighed. This was it, never again would she see the land again, well, not with two feet anyways.  
The door opened and Pearl came in looking sad.  
  
"Unmei, I'm so sorry. I wish I could send you back home. How could they do this to   
humans! They don't even ask us! Just one, two, and poof! You go from a nice clear pool to this  
dark wet kingdom! Oh Unmei! What are you going to do!" the mermaid cried, swiming over and   
hugging Unmei.  
  
"Pearl, I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess my only choice is to marry the prince.  
But you will always be my friend, wont you?" Unmei told the young mermaid.  
  
"Yes! I will. We will always tell of the lands, and maybe we can stop this! Stop them  
from capturing girls and turning them into half fish freaks!" she continued to cry, "I..I..I came  
to tell you they are...they are ready to start the ceremony!" Pearl rushed out the last part and  
quickly swam away.  
  
Unmei did not know what the ceremony was, but knew it was probably to turn her into a  
'half fish freak' as pearl had said. She slowly swam down to try and delay the inevitable as much  
as possible.  
  
At the main entrance she saw a guard-looking-merman waiting for her, and he led her to  
a room with all the merpeople, including the king, queen, and their son. In the center was a  
marking of a star in a cirle. One important looking merman swam over to Unmei and said,  
  
"Unmei, you will stand in the middle of the star and stay perfectly still so the spell  
will work properly. Unless you want to become some deformed mermaid." he said warningly. Unmei  
trully did not care, but said anyways,  
  
"Yes."  
  
He led her to the center of the star and a hooded figure came out from the back of the  
crowd, and warily he began to chant,  
  
"Numelious kornin, astakin de miiklens, dom mizugul!"  
  
Unmei felt herself go rigid, and a sharp searing pain went up through her legs. She   
could just barely hear herself scream through the pain in her legs as they suddenly seemed to  
rip apart and go together as her feet began to grow. Even when she could tell her body was not  
going to change anymore, her legs still hurt. Finaly when her legs just felt a little numb,  
she looked down and saw her once legs was now a long, green tail.  
  
"Unmei of the Stars, you are now a mermaid!" cried the prince.  
  
Unmei sat down, well, just let herself float there, her tail did not seem to want to   
move. She hated the sight of that fish tail belonging to her. She wished she could take a long  
knife and at least cut it in two to make her have legs again. Unmei began to weep softly. She  
looked up in horror at the person who had cast that wretched spell. He seemed upset at what the  
prince had said.  
  
Finaly she could move her fin and curled up and just wept, not caring that everyone   
their could see her, just hoping her life would end soon. She felt arms on her shoulder and   
ignored them, but they stayed.  
  
"Let her be, wizard. You have done this enough times now. What is so different about this  
mystic?" Unmei heard the queen say.  
  
"What is different, you ask? This is Unmei of the Stars, and after making me turn her   
into this, you ask what is wrong? Do you not read, woman? Why did you not tell me sooner who  
she was?" the voice who held her cried in disbeleif.  
  
"I care not for mystics. Even if she is the last heir to the throne of mystics I would   
not care." the queen said cruelly. Unmei looked up to see that the person who held her was the  
wizard who had cast the spell, and had rid himself of the hood to reveal anceint eyes, the color  
of the sky, with a long white beard, swaying in the water. He had to legs, as Unmei had just had  
before the spell.  
  
"Come, Unmei," he said, pulling her easly up in the water, "You must choose another, for  
this girl must NOT be kept here. She is needed." he said in a deadly cool demanding voice. Unmei  
stood, hoping this wizard could save her. She had only met one other wizard before. They where  
few numbered too, but they where stronger than mystics.  
  
"What is wrong with this wretch?" the queen nearly screamed.  
  
"Unmei, go back to your room." he said. Unmei silently obeyed, slightly curious as to   
what was going on. Perhaps she would go home!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Unmei entered, there was Pearl, who nearly broke down into hestarics seeing my tail.  
  
"Unmei! Oh, goodness!" she cried.  
  
"Who is the wizard who cast this spell on me?" Unmei quickly asked. Pearl snuffled and   
looked confused.  
  
"His name, I beleive is Helimar. He has been switching humans to mermaids for centuries.  
He used to do it only because of the cruse, so he gave the queen and king a ring to call him to  
do the spell. After a while, when they started to just take girls, he had no choice but to turn  
them because of the ring he had given. I damn that ring!"  
  
"But bless Helimar, I think he just might be able to save us." Unmei said. After that,   
Pearl asked what had happened, and asked confusedly what Unmei thought about him telling the  
king and queen they could not have Unmei, and go so far as to break such magic that was on the  
ring. Half way through their conversation, they heard a loud blast, as if the lower castle had  
blown up.  
  
Unmei and Pearl swam right down to see what had happened, and indeed the castle doors  
had been blown in. Before they could see more, a gaurd-looking-merman cam and grabbed their  
wrists, and began pulling them back when Unmei looked over his shoulder and gasped.  
  
"KIRO! SAYKIO!" she yelled as loud as she could. For their, swimming by the doors where  
Kiro and Saykio, fighting some more gaurd-looking-mermen. They looked her way quickly but   
continued to fight. The gaurd holding them began swimming faster, but as they began to get out  
of site, Unmei saw a brightlight flash, followed be screams, killing any gaurds in the main room.  
  
This frightened the gaurd, and he shifted them so they looked forward, and he swam as   
fast as he could. Suddenly he stopped, and let Unmei and Pearl go, and we starred in amazement  
that an arrow/spear was inbedded in his back.  
  
Unmei and Pearl looked back and saw Kiro and Saykio their, staring angrily at them. Kiro  
glared at Unmei's tale and all a sudden Kiro was next to her, and grabbed her arm and pulled her  
with him as he swam down to the main room again, and Pearl closely followed.  
  
He halted as he saw that the queen, king, prince, and all the others from before where  
their, furious. At the front was Helimar, staring grimly at them.  
  
"Good, I see you have come for Unmei. Now let us leave!" he said, and after that, lifted  
his long staff, and they all dissapeared. Unmei, Kiro, Saykio, Helimar, and even Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unmei and Pearl gasped as they appeared on land, not in suprise, fear, or releif, but a   
gasp for air. Unmei tried to breath, but her lungs hurt.   
  
"H..h..help!" she barely got out. Kiro looked at her and quikly muttered,  
  
"Ve Maleki Suu!" but nothing happened. Helimar quickly raised his staff and repeated,  
  
"Ve Maleki Suu!" again, the strong pain went through her legs, and felt like, indeed,  
what she had wished for happened, and a knife had cut her fin in two. Unmei began to scream again  
and fell on her face.  
  
When the pain left and she knew she had her two legs again, she began to pant heavily,  
grabbing for air greedily. Slowly she looked up at the three expressions, one of fear, anger,  
and another undefinable. Saykio reached out and pulled Unmei up. Unmei began to fall once up,  
her legs week from being in water so long, but Saykio caught her and sar her down. He sighed and  
turned back into a small flying bear thing again. Suddenly Saykio began ranting,  
  
"Oh my god Unmei! When I saw that merman start to pull you under, I panicked! I tried to  
pull you back up, but he pushed me away. Unmei, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Its ok, Saykio. I am fine. Thank you, all of you." Unmei thanked.   
  
"Yes, thank you, all, who ever you are! Now I can see the land of my birth, and not have  
to serve in that awful place." Pearl said, with the widest smile ever.  
  
"You are welcome, Pearl. You diserved to be freed. I wish I never had to cast that spell  
on you." Helimar said. Kiro turned and looked at Unmei, glaring and did not say anything, but  
turned again, looking into the lake they where by with daggers.  
  
"Helimar, what did you mean when you said I could not be kept in the ocean as a mermaid?  
I am no different from any other mystics and younge girls that where kidnapped before." Unmei   
asked.  
  
"That is something for you to learn in good time. If I where tell you now, many   
disasterous things could happen to you, your freinds, and this planet. Now, let us return you  
to The Hills to discuss something more important. I'm sure Oaken has long been worried of you,  
Unmei. Let us show him we all are fine." Helimar replied, and with that, he set down his staff,  
and they all disapeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's short, but I wanted to have SOME sort of cliff hanger! So, why is Kiro so angry,   
hmm? It's because that...Ha! Thought I would tell you? I know something you don't know! I know   
something you don'y know! And you wont know till next chapter or so either! Till next time!  
Moon Shards  
  
(o)_(o)  
(* . *) ---Bunny^_~  
(''')(''') 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Hey! Here is my next chapter of Eternal Destiny. Please, would you reveiw my stories. It  
really makes me happy knowing what you guys think of my story, and inspires me to write more,  
and change it for the better! So moving on, I really have to thank all of you people who are   
reading this now. I really apreciate it!   
  
P.s. I am really sorry for the delay in the chapters! I was kind of hoping to wait for a couple   
of reveiws, but I see I am not getting any soon ::begins to sob:: I hope it was worth the wait  
though. ^.^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eternal Destiny  
::Chapter Five::  
  
Unmei, Kiro, Saykio, Helimar and Pearl appeared at the entrance to The Hills, and Helimar  
began leading them towards Oaken's house. Unmei only breifly wondered how he knew, but then   
remembered that a wizards powers where vast. So she just silently followed, wondering how Kiro  
had been able to get her.  
  
Unmei was also thankful that the 'Fawning Six' where no where to be seen. That was the  
LAST thing she needed now. To have them show up and laugh at the strange group. Even as human,   
Pearl's red hair was awfuly curious. Finaly they reached Unmei's home. Unmei ran striaght to  
the door, and opened it to see Oaken. After all, at Atlantis she had thought she was never gonna  
see him again.  
  
She ran into the house, but Oaken seemed to be heading out, for he stood at the hall to  
the door. He smiled to see her, and Unmei ran over Oaken and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Oaken! I thought I never would see you again! Down in Atlantis, I thought I would  
never see you again, because I could not cast any teleportation spells! I could not beleive it  
when Kiro and Saykio appeared!" she cried.  
  
"Calm down Unmei. I hoped they would be on time before it would be to late to reverse the  
spell." he replied. Unmei turned as she heard kiro, Saykio, Pearl, and Helimar standing at the   
door.   
  
"Kiro, Saykio, thank you for saving Unmei for me! And Helimar! I knew I would see you  
again soon!" the old man cried. "Ah, and I see you did not leave with out saving this young  
girl too, huh?" he continued, turning to Pearl, who had gotten very confused, knowing nothing   
that was going on.  
  
"I'm Pearl. I must thank you once again for rescuring me along with Unmei. But how was I  
saved when I thought after twenty-five hours the spell became permanent." Pearl asked. Helimar  
chuckled.   
  
"Only the caster can reverse it after twenty-four hours. And even so, it takes some   
special herbs to reverse it, which I always have with me. Thats why Kiro failed." he explained.  
Kiro suddenly stepped forward, his anger seemed to have grown.  
  
"May I speak to Unmei alone, please?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. Oaken stared  
him in the eyes, the same that sent shivers up Unmei's spine, and he said,  
  
"Yes, you may. But be careful, and remember, she has still much more to read." Oaken  
said. Kiro nodded, and without another word, grabbed Unmei's hand and murmured,  
  
"Tetmeek jen Kross!" and Unmei and Kiro once more disapeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiro and Unmei appeared at the back of the house. Unmei sighed angrily, looking up at the  
moon.  
  
"To lazy to walk, huh?" she mocked.  
  
"You silly little girl! I thought you where older and wiser then you looked, but I guess  
I was wrong. You wanted the Prince of Atlantis to kidnap you, didn't you? Do you read any of  
your books, you silly girl! On the year of the silver moon, when they are out looking for silly  
little girls like you! And no less you are swimming in the deapest part, among the weeds! You   
where probably screaming right in his ear 'pick me!', how dense are you! I thought Saykio would   
at least keep an eye on you! Especialy when you..." Kiro raged, suddenly cutting off.  
  
"Especialy what? Even if I did turn into a mermaid, it would not matter! On land or in   
the sea, YOU will stop Norshin if you pass the test! Besides, I can do what ever I want!" Unmei   
yelled.  
  
"You brat! You have a promise to the Earth to protect it! Thats why you have your   
powers!" he yelled, gripping her forearms.  
  
"Why! Why must I protect the Earth when I never even got a choice? What if I wanted to  
become a mermaid, or a faerie? I can save the Earth from threats of the sea, or save the Earth  
from threats of the woods. Who cares?" Unmei cried.  
  
"Because you know you can't! Only as a human can you use your powers! God! You spoiled  
wretch, would let the Earth loose against Norshin before lifting a finger!" Kiro gritted back,  
Unmei feeling charges from his fingers. Oh no! He's thinking of using magic! Unmei thouhgt.  
  
"So what! I have not read all of my books, so I did not know about that! All I knew was   
the curse of the royal mystics!" she cried out.  
  
"That alone should send you on gaurd! Your friggin heiritage! But of course they won't   
tell you when it would be so damn easier!" Kiro yelled, pushing her back, making her fall to  
the ground. Kiro turned, and began walking in.  
  
"You will soon understand, Unmei of the Stars. I was worried for you, and let it get to  
my head, I'm sorry." he said, and went back into the house, leaving Unmei confused at what had   
been done and said.  
  
"Kiro..." she muttered, before getting up and following him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Unmei walked in and found Oaken talking with Helimar. It looked like a real serious   
conversation by the way they where talking. Unmei looked around but could not see Kiro anywhere.  
Unmei walked past the room where Oaken and Helimar was talking, and went up stairs to her room.  
She went straight to her bed, and laid down.  
  
"Oh, I'm so tired! But what did Kiro mean, my heritage alone? Oh, am I special because  
my own mother left me? What is going on? Everyone seems worried for me, but the only person who  
matters is Kiro and Saykio!" Unmei thought aloud.  
  
"You are more important than you give yourself credit for, Unmei," Saykio said, flying   
out from no where. "You are my friend, and even though Kiro does not always show it, he really   
likes you too. He was so upset when I came back and he found out what happened. He nearly blasted  
me with one of his spells."Unmei noticed that Saykio had turned back into his cute little bear   
with wings form.  
  
"Oh! Saykio. Do you really think so? I wish this king of whatever would go away! My life  
was just fine till he came." Unmei huffed.  
  
"Was it really, Unmei? With everyone hating you just for being what? A mystic? You are   
a really nice person, and you are really pretty, but no one will ever know, will they? It is not  
that they don't like you Unmei, it is just they are afraid of you. They don't know anything about  
mystics, and they are also jelous. Humans are constantly trying to find a way to live longer,  
and we, you, me and Kiro, will live very long lives. Well, I hope we all will." Saykio said.  
Unmei nodded.  
  
"I know, but it is still hard. I wish there where still many mystics left. Maybe one day,  
when I am mich older, there will be more mystics." Unmei sighed.  
  
"Maybe someday, Unmei. Good night then, for now. You need to rest. Tomorrow the other   
village leaders will arrive, and there will be many important things happening." Unmei just   
yawned and lay down in bed.  
  
"Good night, Saykio. See you tomorrow." Unmei replied, going to sleep.  
  
"Good night, Unmei." Saykio said, glancing down on Unmei with sadness and hope. Then he   
flew out of the room, to where Kiro and he where staying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Unmei woke up, she noticed it was late outside, and wondered why Oaken had not come  
to wake her. He hated her sleeping in. She looked towards the door as she heard Oaken and Kiro  
talking to a group of people. 'The other village leaders must have arived' she thought.   
  
Quickly Unmei got out of bed and looked through her clothes. She grabbed a pair of long, loose,   
green pants. Then she grabed a dark blue tunic. She put them on, and then put on her belt with  
her valubles. She grabbed a pair of elf woven brown high boots and put those on.   
  
Unmei considered taking her pack with her. It contained some books of spells she sometimes had   
trouble with, but if the village leaders saw them, it would easily upset them. They always looked  
uneasy when she was around, and tried to avoid her. Often they would shape the runes with there  
fingers in front of them that they thought might protect them. Though, of course, they would not  
if Unmei had need to use one against them.  
  
She then opened the door and basicaly jumped over the stairs to the bottom floor. She   
noticed that the village leaders could not have gotten here any ealier than about a half hour.  
They where still having a few people carry in there luggage. 'Great' Unmei thought. Most likely  
Unmei would have to give up her room for one of the villagers.  
  
Usually Unmei would stay in her room, and they would get the extra rooms. But because   
Kiro had to have a room in the house, there would be an extra leader with out a room, and Unmei  
would have to give her room to him.  
  
Unmei hated the thought of this. The leader most likely would destroy most of her stuff,  
afraid of the 'sorcery' that might occur in the middle of the night. Either that, or he would  
demand her to take it out of the house. They hate having to be under the same roof as her, they   
would less more like it if she had all her fairy dust and spell books too.  
  
She sighed and walked over to where Oaken, Kiro and two village leaders where talking.  
One of the village leaders was old, like Oaken, had a gray hair and had a bit of a beard. He had  
dark brown eyes, and wore a long blue robe of fine material. The other must have been a new   
leader, for he was young, hardly a couple years older then Unmei, and had light brown eyes. He   
had short dark brown hair, and wore a long green robe, which seemed to have rippied at the   
bottom from the journey here.  
  
Quietly Unmei leaned against the corner of the wall, listening to what they where saying,  
waiting for them to notice her. She listened and noticed they where talking about the jounrey.  
Obviously the younger leader was pretty pissed.  
  
"That was a horrid trip! On the way while we all slept, a wolf came and ate all are food  
and ripped up most of our stuff! I had to eat wild fruits, and had to continue wearing this for  
three days! I demand a bath right this instance with new robes!" he said hottly.  
  
"I agree with him," said the older leader, though he seemed more calm on the situation.  
"We should have new clothes sent to us, a bath prepared, and i demand as well some decent food.  
I am starving for I have not had much except for a few berries and a couple of apples the wolf   
left over!" he continued. Unmei, herslef, was pretty pissed. 'How dare they talk to them as if   
it was there fault, as if they them selves sent the wolf after them!' Unmei thought angrily.  
  
Kiro began to say something, when Unmei walked over quickly, eyes turning dark blue for  
anger.   
  
"Excuse me, but it is not there fault that this happened! I am greatly sorry that you   
would be stupid anough to leave your food in the reach of a wolf so as it could get to it, but  
do not take it on Oaken. If you would like to take a bath, go right ahead. Lunch should soon be   
ready. I'm sure you can wait. And as for clothes, don't tell me you don'y have enough gold to   
get some new robes! God knows you bring everything with you when you come. Don't tell me you   
forgot some gold!" Unmei practicaly yelled in there faces.  
  
Oaken quickly replied with a short and stern, "Unmei." Of course thouhg Unmei ignored  
him. She felt Kiro's hand firmly placed on her shoulder, and knew he was mad too. But besides all  
this, Unmei was really enjoying herself. The rwo leaders looked more pissed than ever! But really  
Unmei did not give a damn.  
  
"How dare you! Oaken! Who is this defiant girl who goes around dressed like a man in   
pants?" the older leader asked. Unmei smirked. They obviously quickly went to forgeting her.   
  
"Yes! Who is this incompetent wretch that would talk so to someone as powerful as me in  
such manor!" the younger leader asked angrily.  
  
"This is Unmei. The child I adopted. Remember her from the last trip?" Oaken replied.  
This seemed to unerve the older leader, but the other still looked angry. He obviously had to yet  
learn what exactly she was.  
  
"Oh! Unmei! Well I am sorry Unmei, I let my temper go sometimes." the elder leader  
cautiously said. These words made the younger villager upset.  
  
"Even so! She was ADOPTED. She is not the legal heir to Oaken. And she was very   
disrespectful to TWO very important village leaders!" he said, looking like of Oaken was not   
here, he might have hit her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but MYSTICS sometimes let there anger control them selves when they are   
angered by stock up snobs!" Unmei replied, poking the younger leader in the shoulder. Then   
something happened that shocked Unmei. He smirked.  
  
"So I meet another mystic. You are right, they usually do let there anger take over. I  
well let such a beutiful girl, mystic or not, get away with it though, this once. But you should  
really be more careful of what you say to people. Your powers might not help you out much."  
Unmei reeled back at this, shocked. He was the first person besides other mystics and Oaken who  
did not fear her. Kiro's grip on her shoulder tightened.   
  
"Unmei, go prepare the extra rooms for them. They will probably be tired from the trip."  
he said, voice stiff and firm. Unmei understood he was very angry with her, but hid it so his   
eyes would not change colors. Even though Kiro was not an elder, he was most likely as old as   
Oaken. So being around humans, he probably considered he was equivalent as an elder. 'Best not  
to defy him' she thought and hastily, but grumpily left to do as told.  
  
As Unmei went up to the extra rooms to fix them up for the village leaders she wondered  
why the younger villager was not scared by her being a mystic. 'Did he know other mystics?' she  
thought exitedly. Maybe she could meet more that where not like Kiro. Perhaps he was a mystic   
too? But no, his eyes where brown. A mystic's eyes never turned brown, not for any reason. Plus  
he would not be aloud to be a village leader.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts as she apeared at one room and the bed began making  
it self with blankets Unmei would make apear out of no where. While that was going on, made some  
the suit cases in the corner open and all the clothes, jewlery, ink, feathers for writing, gold,  
parchment, and other stuff go in drawers and on top of desks.  
  
She did this with all the other rooms, and soon noticed that there was some luggage left  
over. 'Most likely the extra person's who will stay in my room. I knew this would happen. Now  
I will have to sleep outside.'  
  
With a flick of there wrist, they flew towards her and followed her as she went to the   
living room, where all six of the village leaders where talking to Oaken and Kiro. 'Probably  
asking about where Kiro is from and stuff.' she thought, as she walked through with the luggage  
following. They stopped talking and a few of the leaders looked at her with fear once they  
saw the flying luggage. To Unmei's dismay, the new leader looked at her with amusement in his   
eye, along with lust, which made her want to puke.  
  
"There are no more extra rooms, so onee will have to stay in my room, right, Oaken?" she  
stated the obvious. "Who's luggage is this? You shall stay in my room."  
  
"Yes. Arange the room for properly." Oaken replied, inclining to her spell books and   
other oddities to them.  
  
"That is my luggage," the new leader said. "Thank you, beutiful maiden, for granting me  
your room. But do not worry, you may sleep with me." he said, smiling slyly. Unmei resisted the  
urge to smack him, and was about to reply when Kiro said,  
  
"Don't worry, Fleckin, Unmei will be staying with me." Unmei was about to angrily yell  
at them both, when Kiro eyed her, saying perfectly not to say anything with his eyes. She closed  
her mouth and glared at both Kiro, and the new villager obviously known as Fleckin, crossing her  
arms.   
  
Unmei looked about to see what others thought of what was going on. Oaken looked like he  
was a little upset, but also held amusement in his eyes. The others just looked on, as if bot  
Kiro and Felckin where mad to talk such a way to a mystic.  
  
Fleckin looked angrily at Kiro, then averted his gaze to Unmei. "Very well, then.Go take   
my luggage to the room I will be staying in." he demanded as if she where a servent of his. Oaken  
did not have any, for he did not need any, for unlike these stuck up snobs, he cleaned after   
him self, and she could easily take care of her self.  
  
Unmei frowned and left the room, luggage following,as she went up to her room to make   
look as human as possible for the bastard that would be staying there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! Sorry for the loooooooooong delay in not posting any chapters. I am REALY sorry. I   
had some troubles, and had major writors block. PLease forgive me! Oh, and please be kind enough  
to reveiw and tell me what you all think. Don't worry, the next chapter SHOULD be out soon. ^-^  
Moon Shards 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Hey all! Here is the next chapter to my story, Eternal Destiny. I hope you like it! Well,  
here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eternal Destiny  
::Chapter Six::  
  
Unmei sighed as she had *ahem* placed Fleckin's stuff away and had cleaned up her room,  
removing evles and dragons figurines, rare exotic flowers, strange crystals, and any other stuff  
Fleckin mite brake or take.  
  
She then walked out back to where the leaders, Oaken, and Kiro had been talking and   
looked inside. The room was dark, and empty of anyone. Well, that's what Unmei thought until she  
took a closer look. Inside she noticed Saykio flapping about and reading some books.  
  
Unmei smiled and walked over to where he was reading one book with a look of urgency. She  
looked over his shoulder and read a few lines which where written in mysin.  
  
...where she and her children left, no one knows, but last she was heard, supposedly she  
was heading to...  
  
She was cut off as Saykio wipped about and stared at Unmei. She stared as Saykio looked  
at her and said,  
  
"Unmei, we do not know yet. When we find out, we will tell you. Even if we did know for  
sure now, I do not think we could tell you. Soon, though, you will understand everything." Saykio  
murmured.  
  
"What are you talking about, Saykio?" Unmei asked. Did it have something to do with the  
book?  
  
"Nothing amd everything. Just know that you will understand, soon. Though I think you  
might not want to know too soon." he replied.  
  
"So what are you doing all in the dark, reading? You are so small, and cute, it is   
depressing seeing you so sad." she replied.  
  
"I came to look something up on Mystics. I thought if I learned some more about them, I   
might find ways to protect you and Kiro better. I was so scared when I could not help you against  
that merman." he said quietly, in his soft high pitched voice that made him adorable.  
  
"It was not your fault. Not even Kiro could have saved me. His powers are useless under  
water, unless he is able to cast a spell first so he could. Now lets go eat. It is about lunch  
time." she replied, grabbing Saykio's little paw, and held it as he flew with her to the table  
where all was seated, waiting for lunch.   
  
When they entered, Oaken was in the door way, so they could not get through. He looked at  
Unmei and said,  
  
"Oh! I thought you where still getting the room set. I was comming to get you for lunch."  
he said, grabbing her other hand and led them to a chair. Unmei sat between the elder from  
earlier, and Oaken. When she sat down, he seemed to tense up.  
  
Everyone at the table looked at her, except for Oaken, and then at Saykio. She looked at  
Saykio questionly, as if asking what to do. He shrugged his little arms and stood by her hand  
on the table.  
  
"This is Saykio. He is a gaurdian for mystics, he came with Ki..." she was about to say   
Kiro, but knew they eyed Saykio suspiciously when they found out what he was. And Kiro did not  
want them knowing he was a mystic too. And looking at Kiro affirned her thoughts.  
  
"...I mean Cosset. An elf I met a couple days back. He was living among the elves, and  
when we met, he came back with me." Unmei convincingly ammended. She looked at Saykio and he   
nodded, affirming what she had said to them all.  
  
"Yes, I was a little annoyed at her bringing the little felow at first, but he is a cute  
one, and I could not send him away. So now here he is. He is always watching over Unmei." Oaken  
said with ease. It sounded to Unmei as if he was able to go between worlds, and in one world,   
what he had just said was true, and Unmei had indeed befriended Saykio through her elf friend,  
Cosset.  
  
Kiro said nothing, but nodded, and turned back to a another village leader with brown   
hair with gray hairs starting to pop up, and he had blue eyes. Unmei looked back at Saykio and  
smiled.  
  
"So I guess as long as they are staying, your kind of my little pet." Unmei whispered,  
then smiled. He smiled back, replying,  
  
"Yeah, if they where to see me with Kiro to much, they might suspect. But don't worry. Me  
and Kiro are pretty quick minded. We can get our selves out of any thing!" he replied. Unmei  
giggled, which made most of the people around the table stare at her. Unmei blushed and turned  
away.  
  
"Ah, Saykio! Look at what you made me do?" she pouted. At that time, the one cook Oaken   
had, came in with lunch. All of the village leader's plates had exravagent foods, like oysters,  
which where had to get around The Hills, and chicken, and bread, and rich red wine. But Unmei,  
Kiro, and Oaken had small eggs with an apple, orange, or whatever they preferred with water.   
Saykio, though, just ate some wild berry, a bit of Unmei's eggs, and a sip or too of water.  
  
After seeing what Oaken and Kiro had gotten, ignoring Unmei, because she was only a   
mystic, felt funny, but ignored it and ate away any ways. Through lunch they talked about when  
they should start the challenge for Kiro. Finally they agreed on the day after tomorrow. Then  
they continued on, asking even MORE, if possible, questions about Kiro.  
  
'Why don't they just take out the guy's diary?' Unmei thought impatiently. Finally,   
Unmei set down her cup of water and said,  
  
"What do you think about taking this challenge? Are you afraid, nervous, exited,   
confident?" she said nonchantly. Most of them looked puzzled that Unmei would ask such a   
question. They always asked questions like, where was he born, what kind of teachers did he have,  
and other unimportant stuff to Unmei. To Unmei, it only showed how much money they had, how  
smart he was, and how stuck up he was. It did not tell what kind of person he was.  
  
Kiro just smiled and said, "I do not know. I am uncertain, for I know little (though he   
knew more than Unmei)of this evil threat coming over the lands. I do know, how ever, it is great,  
though I am strong, I do not know if I have the power to get theses stones if I pass the  
challenge. I can only hope I can."   
  
All was quiet a moment, till Fleckin rose his haughty little nose and said, "Unmei, tell  
me, where are your real parents, hmm? Why are you here with Oaken?" His eyes seemed to glint  
knowingly.  
  
Unmei angrily averrted her gave straight into his eyes and glared. "This whole problem  
is about the stones, and who is best to look for them, and who is most knowledgable about it.  
Not about some little unimportant mystic who could die, and destiny would go ever on. What role  
do I play? I am just some silly little girl in the middle of one large problem, slowing everyone  
down. But still for some reason, out of all this, you are able to ask a stupid question as to   
why I am here when it is none of your buisness!" Unmei quickly stood up and began to run from  
the room.  
  
She felt a tug trying to pull her back, and relized Kiro was trying to get her to come  
back, but Unmei broke through, and ran outside, since she could not go to her room. Unmei ran   
through the trees and over the hills, to the edge of the village. There she ran for ten minuets  
till she came to the edge of The Forest.   
  
She looked about and saw something glint in a closed up flower bud. 'A fairy. All curled  
up and safe from the world in that single delicate flower, until that flower falls and the fairy  
is sent out to face the world alone. Kind of like me and my mother. I was safe with her, cared  
for, and loved, until my mother left me into the world of those who would for ever shun me.'  
Unmei thought.  
  
'Here, also is where this all started. This was where I was first given away, from my   
mother. Here is where me and my adopted parents of the time found out I was a mystic. Here is  
where I found my first spell book, and here is where I met Kiro. This place is a fountin of   
memories.' she thought on. Unmei sat and looked about, staring dazedly, being lulled to sleep   
by the gentle wind, caressing her like a mother she could barely grasp in little flashes of   
memory.  
  
Slowly Unmei's eyes drifted shut, and Unmei fell asleep under a tall wide tree that   
looked like a gaurdian protecting her, even from the sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hard, rough hands. That is what Unmei felt. A pair of hands where going through her bags  
and pouches. Now they where grabbing her. Unmei quickly realized that they where thives, and   
jumped up, prepared to fight.  
  
There was two, both about thirty. They both had black hair, and one had blue eyes, the   
other had brown. When they noticed she had jumped up, they looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So are little witch has woken." one said.  
  
"I am not a witch!" Unmei replied angrily. Witches where people just like mystics, except  
they needed special items for every spell they cast, and usualy cast them against humans.  
  
"Then what are all these interesting trinkits for?" the other said, holding up a silver  
cystal, and a couple of scrolls with some spells.  
  
"You are right. I do cast spells. But I am not a witch." she replied, leaning against the  
tree as if this sorta thing happened all the time.  
  
"You are not of this village, are you?" Unmei asked. Both shook there heads.  
  
"Then if you are not a witch, but cast spells, what are you? A giant fairy?"the first   
mocked. Unmei glared angrily at them.  
  
"Well obviously you are not of this village, other wise you would have heard of me. I am  
Unmei, one of the last mystics." With that, Unmei bowed to them, smiling. They looked upset for  
a minuet, then they calmed down.  
  
"So? Does not matter to me. You do not have your scrolls of spells, so we are safe." the   
other replied. Unmei smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes, you do seem to have my spells, what a pity. How will I cast those spells when  
they are on the scroll and you have them?" she asked, sarcasticaly.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe, since I know a lot more than all those on the scrolls, and  
unlike a witch, I don't need items to cast spells, I may be able to burn you from the inside out  
for even thinking of stealing anything of mine." Unmei said, cooly, flame flicking at her finger  
tips after murmuring something under her breath.  
  
Now this scared them, and both ran off, back to where ever they came from, and they   
dropped all of Unmei's possesions they had thought to keep. Unmei smiled and picked up her stuff  
and put them away.   
  
Quietly and quickly Unmei walked back over the hills and trees and returned back to the  
house, just when it was turning dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gently opened the door, and went inside. She looked around and noticed that everyone had  
indeed retired for the night. Unmei, though, was not tired after her nap. True, her feet where a  
little sore from the trip, but that was all.  
  
She looked around, and she finally found Oaken in the library. Unmei took a few steps in  
when Oaken said,  
  
"Unmei, come here." Unmei walked quietly to the couch where Oaken was sitting, with a  
book in his lap. She sat down next to him, and watched him. He looked at her, than said,  
  
"Unmei. Earlier you said that you where not able to help us in the middle of this. You   
said only Kiro was important, and that you only slowed us down. But you are wrong. You are very  
important in this matter, nearly essential. And even if you where not, you are precious to all  
of us. Even to the village leaders, though they will never admit it. You are very much needed   
indeed, though we can not tell you yet, why."   
  
Unmei looked at him, curious as to what he had just said. Saykio had said the same   
thing, about not being able to tell her now, but that she was important in all of this. Unmei  
asked the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Why later? Why not now? It would be so much more easier!"  
  
"There you are wrong again. It is hard enough for me to know, and   
it could make you awfuly afraid." Oaken said sadly.  
  
"Why! I am not afraid of no one or anything!" Unmei cried.  
  
"Maybe. But I can not tell you now. Soon, though, soon you will know." Oaken replied,  
then stood up and began to walk away.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. Kiro said he would alow you to stay with him the night." he went   
on.  
  
"Oaken! You are gonna let me sleep in the same room as a man?! Besides, Kiro is stuck up,  
and annoying and..."   
  
"And handsome, and wise, and caring, and a gentleman, that will not touch you." Oaken  
chuckled, interupting her.  
  
"Don't worry, dear, if he touches, I promise to let you turn him into a purple specked  
toad! That is, if you object to his touchings? You are growing up, Unmei, and it is about time  
you got a life of your own, or found someone. Who you marry, will become village leader of  
this village, and Kiro looks like a nice young lad." he went on.  
  
"Oaken! One: I hate him! Two: He hates me! Three: I will NOT be getting married anytime  
soon, so don't get your hopes up!" Unmei replied angrily.  
  
"Very well, then." he smiled, "I am tired from today's events. Kiro will be no doubt   
waiting for you." Then Oaken left to his small room. Unmei sighed. She SO did not want to have   
to face Kiro. Damn her luck.  
  
Unmei sighed, all the sudden tired, and walked towards Kiro's room, when she met Saykio  
at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Saykio, whats up?" Unmei asked.  
  
"Not much. I was waiting for you. I wanted to go after you earlier, but Oaken stopped me.  
Now I feal bad I did not go, because then you had to stop those theives." Saykio answered.  
  
"Hey! How did you know about that?" Unmei asked, shocked. She did not tell anyone about  
them.  
  
"Me and Kiro know. Kiro becuase, um, well...just, he knows, and I know becuase I am meant  
to protect you, and I can tell and see mentally what is wrong when something happens." he replied  
confusingly. 'How had Kiro known? Oh, whatever! This last week had been horrid, I just want to  
go to sleep!' Unmei though.  
  
"Well, lets go, Saykio, I am tired. Oaken told me we are to sleep in with Kiro." Unmei  
said, grimacing at the thought. Saykio nodded.  
  
"Yes, Kiro told me. Let's go then, you seem tired." Saykio grabbed her hand and tried  
to drag her with him to Kiro's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all! What do you think? Pretty quick, huh? Hope you liked it! I would like to thank  
Arwen for your reveiw. Thank you soooo much. It really made me happy to know someone is enjoying  
this! And thanks to all of you, too, who are NOT reveiwing my stories. ^_~  
Moon Shards 


End file.
